TFP son of the moon
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Jack Darby never had a father, he had two mothers, one just so happened to be goddess of the moon. When a monster targets Jack and his friends they go to camp halfblood to learn how to live in their new world.
1. Chapter 1

Tfp: child of the moon.

CH 1: I accidentally kill the mail man.

HI, name's Jackson eclipse Darby. I'm 16 years old, have raven Auburn hair which I dye black, grayish blue eyes, pail skin and a knack for archery. My two best 'human' friends are Miko Nakidia, a Japanese exchange student with black and pink hair who dresses like a punk rocker and Rafael Esquire, a brown haired genius with hazel eyes who's only 12.

Most people have normal lives with normal people and normal every day jobs, let me tell you, I am anything but normal. Most people think it's just because I don't have a dad around, no, I actually hang around with alien robots in my spare time. Oh, and I'm a demigod and only child of the maiden goddess Artemis. Yeah, I know what your thinking, if she's a maiden then how is she your mum, we'll simply put she met my other mother, June and I'm basically born from their minds, much like the children of Athena.

Currently we were at my house, my mother June was at the hospital, bots were all busy and we finished school early. Miko and Raf were in the main lounge room watching a movie while I sat between them. I had a bad feeling, like that time Lycon was posing as the school janitor, that was the day I found out about Miko and Raf being Demigods as Lycon went for them and they remembered "Steve wolfhyde" as Lycon called himself. There was a knock at the door making us jump.

"I'll get it." I smiled, my hunting knifes were in pen form in my pockets and my bow was in ring form on my finger. I opened the door and mentally sighed from relief but was still at the ready. It was just the mail man.

"letter for the son of Artemis." the man smirked. I slammed the door, okay, So not a human!

"jack, who was it? " Miko asked.

I hated lying but I didn't want her to worry." wrong address." the door was smashed open, splintering the wood and throwing me back, stupid cyclops.

"Holy shot! " Miko cursed upon seeing the monster. Raf threw his book at it, which only served to pass it off, this was a bad situation, too close to use my bow but too crowded to use the knives the way I normally do. I was tacked to the floor by the seven foot cyclops as I held it back with my daggers.

"Miko, Raf, under the cushions, get the mace and pen." I grunted as I struggled with the emense weight. Miko and Raf nodded and Raf grabbed the mace and Miko grapples the pen, holding it like a dagger. "uncapped it Miko, Raf twist the cap!" I grunted as sharp claws sunk into my right wrist.

Miko uncapped the pen and it turned into a Pike, which is sort of a spear with a sword on the end. Raf twisted the top of the mace and it turned into a short sword. They were both in awe at that, can't blame them really, I was raised around this stuff, it's new to them. "stab it!" I called as I feel the blood from my wounds reach the floor and slowly pool around me. Miko screamed and stabbed the cyclops in its side as did Raf, I took the distraction an rammed my knife through its eye as it burst into foul golden dust.

"what the fuck." Miko awed.

"jack, what was that? "Raf gulped. He was pail and visibly trembling.

" a cyclops, we should move and fast." I stated as I went into the kitchen and moved a floorboard, revealing a small stash of derachimas, nectar and amberossa cubes. There was also a map and my spare bow with ten arrows. I grabbed my bag from the bench and dumped out everything, I smashed my cell phone but kept the locator chip in it so the bots don't worry. I put everything from the stash into the bag and put a small bit of nectar on my cuts, closing them up, much to Raf and Milo's shock.

"Jack, what's going on? "rad squeaked nervously. I sighed and faced him.

" Basically the greek myths and God's are real, I'm a demigod, only child of Artemis." I told them seriously, Miko snorted a laugh while raf nodded. "it's true, that thing was a cyclops, hence why it turns to dust."

" so, what now, call the cops? " Miko asked.

" yeah, like they'd believe us Miko, they'd think it's a prank call." Raf reasoned. Miko visibly slumped.

"I know a safe place to go, it's in new York but I have a shortcut." I explained as I pulled a demachima from my bag and sprayed some water from a bottle I had in my bag. "OH iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Chiron at camp halfblood."

The mist shimmered and a brown haired centaur in his 30s appeared.

" Ahh, jackson, what a surprise, to what do I owe this? " he asked kindly.

" Chiron, my friends Miko and Raf were attacked by a cyclops, both of them have godly parents, we're coming to camp." I explained as Miko shoved herself into view.

"Dude, what in the hey now? " Miko asked.

" Stick by jackson, he has experience with these things, he will keep you safe." Chiron explained before he cut the message off.

"come on, we're going to new York." jack explained.

"dude, how? I am NOT walking all that way with monsters around! " Miko protested." So how else do you propose we get there?! "

Jack smiled." we'll take the chariot of the damned." 


	2. Chapter 2

Tfp so child of the moon.

CH 2: Taxis and hunters.

Now here we are, me, Raf and Miko out the front of my now ruined house standing curbside with only a small bag of provisions between us and few means of defence, I mean I could turn a monster into a jackalope like mum but I'd be spent for a few days afterwards. Of course I let Miko keep the short sword and Raf the pike. I had my silver daggers on me and my magical bow but that was it.

"So, where's this chariot of the damned? " Miko asked. I smirked slightly.

I tossed a demachima and called" I hail the chariot of damnation" in Greek, with a puff of grey smoke a yellow new York style taxi materialized in front of us, driven by the three fates, cletho rolled down the window, scoffed then the cab disappeared. Guess they still hate me.

"dude, that backfired." Miko groaned.

"uh, Jack, what was that about? " Raf asked.

" you see, I was kind of never meant to of existed so they kind of hate me." I sighed in agitation. Miko gave me a sympathetic look while Raf looked confused. "you see mum was never meant to have kids, so when she met June and they had me, I instantly got in the shits with the three fates, especially cletho as they can't control my destiny."

Raf nodded in understanding but then brought up problem number two." so, how do we get there now? "

I sighed, I really hope mum was in a good mood, especially since Raf was here. I sent a silent prayer and a silver doe drawn slay defended from the night sky, a Auburn haired 18 year old girl with silver eyes and a grey uniform was riding in it along with a figure cloaked in black but definitely male, I took aim at the man, Why the heck would a man be riding with my mother unless it's Apolo!?

"Relax Jackson, why did you send for me? " The girl asked, I have to say, it's odd seeing mum any age other than 12 or 26.

I bowed while Miko and Raf stood there confused." mother, we require assistance to get to camp halfblood, I only had supplies enough for one, not all three and the fates wish to make this harder."

My mother, lady artemis nodded at that. "I shall allow it this once as I am headed there anyway. By the way, how's June?"

"she's fine, a bit over worked but fine." I explained. "I am curious though, who is he?" I asked putting emphasis on the last word, I know, I know, male and a man hater at the same time, Raf is an accepting because he is to young to of caused harm and fowler is just because the man is only following orders. Most others, I tend to hate,especially people like Apolo and Vince.

"he is percous Jackson, current Guardian of the hunt after he was left for dead by an Athena brat." Artemis growled the last part. "the only reason I let him have to position as an option is that he is the only male asides you I find acceptable, now climb aboard, mortals may become suspicious if the moon is still too long."

I nodded and we climbed aboard, I was somewhat nervous, sure I'd talked with chiron plenty of times but I've never been to the actual camp, at least I could get along with the hunters as they were practically like sisters to me while they in turn saw me as a brother figure. Although, I still would get pranked by janet or pheobe, I'm kinda sad Zoe Nightshade was dead, she was always there for me when I was little, heck it was thanks to her I survived my first monster encounter. She almost shot me after but after Artemis claimed me as her child and explained everything, we got along well, even pranked mum once, which got me a punishment of doing the dishes.

Once we were all in, the slay took off again towards long Island new York. Raf was shaking slightly and Miko was interested in the sights below. The hooded man tapped my shoulder and I looked at him, his hair was black and messy while his eyes shon a sea green.

"HI, name's Percy." he greeted, I was tempted to scoff at his coky attitude but I didn't want to possibly offend mum so I gave a stiff nod. "what? Not going to introduce yourself?"

"Jackson Eclipse Darby. Happy? "I asked bluntly. Already he reminded me of uncle Apolo with his attitude. And let's say I never really liked my godly uncle.

" Okay, so, your Artemis's son, I thought she swore off men? " he asked, okay, why did he sound concerned.

" she had, my mother kept to her oath, why are you accusing her of such things?! "I harshly whispered.

" Percous, Jackson, don't fight, I know you both mean well but if you two fight, I'll turn you both into jackalopes!" Artemis threatened. We both gulped but nodded, I learnt mum always holds her threats, much like Persiodon or Hera.

After a few hours of silence we arrived at the greek camp, oddly there were a few Romans there too, I met Reyna once, I was only thirteen while she was fourteen and tried to become my girlfriend, I told her no and she sent a legion to hunt me down, yeah, she was a bit nuts. Part of the reason I swore off women until I found one who I could consider a complete equal as I saw most women to be above me or were like aphrodite. The camp itself had twelve main cabins in a U shape with many others around it, a large barn acted as main administration and a Greek style amphitheater was built by a patch of strawberries and grapes and a Pavilion, on the other side was a combat arena and a climbing wall with Lava. As we got out, every camper was staring at us, just great, Zues be merciful.

"Campers, allow me to introduce the only child of Artemis, Jackson Darby." chiron explained dramatically. Great, every camper was looking at me like a rare jewel and the aphrodite girls was literally drooling. I felt sickened by that, at least one of them seemed uninterested.

"Jackson, my hunters will be here tomorrow, until then, stay in my cabin." Artemis instructed, I nodded and bowed. She then left with Percy and I turned back to face the masses of demigods.

There was a collective gasp and I turned to see an owl emblem floating above Raf, everyone bowed, including chiron.

"All hail Rafael Esquire, son of Athena, goddess of wisdom, war and crafts." chiron declared, poor Raf, he looked confused slightly and honestly shy.

I gave Raf a reassuring smile. Little guy needed all the support he could get to help him adjust. There was another symbol, this one above Miko, everyone gasped in fright and I gulped slightly. Miko was no Demigod. Above her was a hourglass with a scythe crossed over it, the symbol of Kronos, the Titan of time. Oh this was so bad.

"A-all hail Miko, daughter of K-Kronos, Titan of time." Chiron stuttered. I couldn't blame him, Kronos was bad news, like really bad. Hey, this also made Miko his sister. Not many people bowed, most stood there in shock.

A grabbed Miko's arm and lead her towards the big house with chiron and Raf following. Once we were inside chiron locked the door and started pacing/trotting.

"dude, why did everyone act like that? " Miko asked.

" Miko, greek mythology, what did Kronos do? " I asked her, hoping she paid attention.

" he ate his kids, right? "Miko asked.

" And tried to kill human kind,then a few years ago tried again." I told her firmly.

"wait, so dad is evil an tried to kill everyone?! " Miko asked in shock.

" Yes. Father did do that." chiron muttered then turned to Miko. "you must understand that this puts you in even more danger than normal little sister."

"wah?" Miko asked.

"chiron was Kronos's son Miko, thus your half brother, right? " Raf asked uncertainly. Chiron nodded.

" You may stay in here for the night, Rafael, you can stay in Athena cabin for now." chiron stated.

"Wait, what about raf's parents?! " Miko urged.

" they're just foster parents." Raf admitted, his eyes downcast. "My last name isn't even Esquire, it's really Chase."

"As in Markus Chace?" the chiron asked. Raf shook his head.

"that was my uncle's name." Raf explained.

"Here Raf, keep it." jack smiled as he handed Raf the sword mace. "It will require strategy to use, which should be easy for you." he then looked at Miko. "Break the pike and you won't be getting another, also it's enchanted to return to its owner, which is now you, so you can't loose it." Miko smiled and nodded greatfully before I tossed each of them a pack of Oreos and began to head off towards Mum's cabin. Inside it was nice, sort of like a hunter's Lodge, there was two bathrooms, forty beds, two which were in separate rooms for me and mum as I didn't want to seem like a perv towards the hunters and mums was because the hunters wanted her to have privacy. I walked over to my bedroom, I'd never been to here myself but mum had told me I had the room to the left, I turned my bow to its normal non ring form and placed it on the dresser, if anyone tried to take it, they'd never be able to lift it, only me, the hunters and mum could do that. Sort of a Thor's hammer deal. I placed my bag asides the bed and sprayed water from the squirrel bottle before tossing through a demachima. "OH iris goddess of the rainbow show me Orion Pax also called Optimus prime in Omega one." after a few moments a stunned prime and ratchet was looking at me.

"Jackson?! "Optimus asked in shock.

" it's me Optimus, me, Miko and Raf are safe, we're in camp up in new York." I explained.

"How are you contacting us, what is this? " ratchet asked.

" It's called an Iris message doc, look, make sure mum is safe, we got attacked at my house, just tell her were at the camp, she'll know what it's about." I explained.

"We were looking for you since Arcee found your front door destroyed." Optimus explained.

"Tell her we're fine, mum will explain it all, sea guys." I smiled as I slashed through the image, ending the connection. I would of contacted mum but if she's in a room with others, it would be a very bad idea. I yawned and checked my watch, it was already nine fifteen, a few minutes to curfew, I climbed into bed and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

TFP child of the moon.

CH3: wakeup call.

Now,let me tell you something about my mother's hunters, they Always want to outdo men, meaning they arrive before other campers are up, they also get up with the sun, stupid uncle. I also get up with the sun out of habit, literally as the sun just peeks over the horizon. I got out of bed, took a quick shower and put on my uniform, no not the campers inform, a male version of the silver parkas the hunters wear. Since there were no mortals in camp, I had my daggers out, one strapped to my belt, one hidden literally up my sleeve. My bow was on ring form and just as I finished getting ready, I heard a horn blow, it was the hunt. I walked out of the cabin and stopped.

"You can come out ma'am, I know your there." I called out, in front of me a girl with a silver parka, a tiara in her brown hair and a bow aimed at me, never seen her in my life. "Who might you be?"

"What we're you doing in milady's Cabin Boy? " the girl demanded as electricity crackled around her, I realised this must be a child of Zeus or Jupiter.

" I was instructed to stay there for the night, I am sorry if I had offended you in any way." I sincerely apologized, it's not in my nature to like people worry or get mad. Besides, the hunters are like sisters to me.

The girl lowered her bow right as I was tackled by a certain black haired daughter of Ares. Pheobe. "Ugh, geeze you've gotten better." I smiled.

"Good to see you too Jack." she smiled as she helped me to my feet. "So, how's my little brother been?"

"Tortured by a bigger manwhore than Apollo, got my best non hunter friends to camp after a cyclops attack, still hated by the fates." I shrugged non chattedly. "OH, and here." I smiled and handed her a demachima, "You got me, I lost the bet, again." incase you didn't know, me and phoebe out of bordem a few years back had a bet that it was impossible to sneak up on each other, so far it's me 7,pheobe 23.

"Pheobe,who is he? " the brown haired girl asked curiously.

" He is jackson, Lady Artemis's only child." pheobe explained. The girl had to do a double take. "as such, he is like a brother to us, we haven't seen him in a few years as he wished to not cause distress to newer hunters."

The girl I didn't know nodded then looked at me. "I'm Thalia, luitenent of the hunters of artemis, daughter of Zeus."

I nodded at that." I am jackson eclipse Darby, son of artemis, it's a pleasure to meet you." Thalia looked unsure of what to do, couldn't blame her really. Zeus didn't exactly like to advertise two of his maiden daughters had children.

"So, malady was forced to break her oath? " Thalia asked, a bit saddened. I shook my head.

" No, she has not, I am like the children of Athena, a mind child, my mum used to be a hunter before her nerves got the best of her, mother took pity upon June and six months later, I was born per say." I explained. A conch horn blew, signaling breakfast so we walked towards the dining Pavilion where the rest of the hunt was seated. Mother and Percy were at the head table with Lord Donniseus who was reading a wine magazine. I sat at the table next to Pheobe and Grace, my cousin as she is Athena's daughter. As the campers walked out a few campers stared at me oddly, I suppose they were wondering how I wasn't an arrow pin coushin right now. A few of the newer hunters glared at me like I was a piece of crap, can't blame them, they probably were abused by men before they joined my mother. As aphrodite cabin walked out a few started drooling over me so I notched and aimed an arrow, I'd never shoot them, probably, but it was disgusting. Let's say an arrow threat worked. The Athena cabin came out and I waved at Raf who smiled. I noticed Percy had glared at a blonde girl from that cabin with a Yankees cap in her back pocket. Eventually all the cabins but persiodon, hestia and hera were filled as those cabins had no occupants. I noticed Chiron sitting with a nervous Miko at the main table.

"Before we begin, I'd like to remind you all that you are not to flirt with the hunters as they will maim you, also I believe mister Darby will do the same." Chiron announced, I probably would if it was an aphrodite girl, "Also, Connor stoll has lost his shield, if anyone has seen it, please return it to him, that is all."

Most of the hunters had things like burgers, hot dogs and salads, I was just happy with some easy-mac, sossages and toast, I scraped a sossage and some easy Mac into the burner as an offering to mum, as I almost always do, I couldn't do it in school as well, they didn't allow much religious expression, even if it technically was tradition.

After breakfast I hit the archery range, I fired an arrow with poor form and it hit the outer Bulls eye rim. Thalia looked mildly impressed.

"better stance." she ordered, I got into the proper stance and fired to arrows, the first hit dead center, the second spilt the first down the middle.

I fired a third and the arrow spit the second one. Thalia rolled her eyes, probably thinking I was showing off, I wasn't, 50ft is the longest distance this range has but it's too close and easy for me. I sighed and put away my bow before helping some of the newer hunters. I gave them tips and told them how to hold the bow properly, but never touched them. I didn't want to offend them. After a few hours my mother lady Artemis walked over with percy. We all bowed to show respect.

"Jack, you are required on Olympus along with your friends.". Mum explained. I nodded, Zeus definitely would want Miko dead, she generally didn't do anything wrong, we'll, she was an adrenaline junkie and a punk rock fan of green day and slash monkey. "You are to meet them in the big house before hermits will take you to Olympus." I nodded and walked off towards the big house. 


	4. Chapter 4

TFP child of the moon

CH 4: oaths and champions.

One second me, Raf and Miko were in the big house the next we were in the Olympian council room. In front of us were 14 gods, each in a thrown, I due to certain laws had to sit at the base of my mother's thrown while Raf had to sit by Athena. Poor Miko on the other hand had to stand in the middle of the room.

"Right, Miko Nakidia, you are too dangerous to live, as such you must be executed! " Zeus declared.

" Hold on! " Miko interrupted." dude, I can't even kill a thing without help."

"Exibit A" Zeus smirked as a film of Miko taking out scraplets was shown.

"that's hardly evidence father, they were no danger to humans, only the alien organisms." Athena interjected. Oddly Hera smiled at that, she is never happy about a demigod getting support, even demititans.

"Exibit B" zues growled. This time it showed Miko unknowingly using her power over time to slow the explosion to protect wheeljack from the explosion which killed the insecticon.

"Proof she will protect her friends." Athena remarked off handedly. Zues was furious right now.

"She must die! " Zeus roared as he flung his master bolt. Miko yelped as she jumped back.

" WHAT THE FRAG?! "She screamed in fright.

" I have an idea, a vote you moron! " Hera scolded her husband as she slapped his head.

" fine, all those for killing her? " Zeus asked. He, along with Ares, Hades and Apollo raised their hands." All opposed? " all the other gods raised their hands." Fine, she lives but she is too dangerous to fall into enemy hands! "

" I would wish to offer the position of my champion." hera declared. "Miko, do you accept?"

"I do, your um Juno right? " Miko asked." I mean no offense but mythology isn't my thing"

"I am Hera, Juno is my Roman form." Hera explained. Miko nodded and bowed.

"I, Miko Nakidia daughter of Kronos swear my loyalty to Hera upon the allspark." Miko called while she bowed. Athena gasped. There was a thunderous rumble and a massive golden cybertronian appeared facing Miko and the gods.

"WHO DARES INTERUPT THE GOD'S?! " Zeus thundered. Heh, pun.

"I am Primus, first child of lady Chaos, God of creation, light and life." the cybertronian explained. Raf and I bowed in respect. "Rise Rafael and young prime. There is no need to bow" Athena looked at me in shock. I mentally cursed myself. "I have come to give Miko my blessings for being the first human to swear upon the allspark."

Miko nodded and a faint blue glow enveloped her." You can now speak any language, cybertronian or otherwise, you can also summon a groundbridge to use as transport." Miko nodded. Primus then turned to me and I gave a nervous gulp. "Jackson eclipse Darby Prime, I grant you my blessing, as primes always had a mentor and companion, I shall Grant you Solis as yours." with a flash a femme with grey armor and violet highlights appeared, she wasn't paying attention to anything other than the small device she was tinkering with. Primus cleared his vocalizer and she looked up and gave a nervous wave. "You are also given title of the prime of hunting, spark bonds and wilderness." I bowed and I knew mum was thourally pissed off.

"Is that all? " Zeus muttered.

" Yes, that is all." Primus nodded and disappeared the same way he appeared.

"What is a prime?! " Zeus demanded to me and my friends.

" Primus's champions and decifels." I explained. "each is given a set of domains, for instance, Prima had control of light, honor and leaders while Leigh Maximo was the prime of death, evil and war." I then looked towards Solis briefly. "Solis is prime of forges, wisdom and uh.. I forgot the last." I admitted sheepishly.

"It's inventions." Solis smiled "I'm surprised by your knowledge, most think I'm only the prime of forges." Athena smiled at that, two wisdom domained beings, this may get argumentative. Solis pushed the last piece of the gadget into place and clipped it into her wrist. Suddenly her body shifted and transformed until she was my height. She then bowed to the gods and stood asides my mother's thrown.

"I hera, daughter of Kronos and Rhyea claim Miko Nakidia, daughter of Kronos as my champion." above Miko the symbol of a peacock feather appeared. "You may sit here." hera added as a small seat appeared by her thrown. Miko nodded and sat on the seat.

"Are there any other issues to discuss? " Zeus asked. Everybody shook their heads." Meeting dismissed! " he slammed down his Master bolt. All the gods but hephestus, artemis and Athena flashed out.

" Solis, could I get designs for that? "hephestus asked as he motioned to the device Solis made.

" Sure, I'll draw them up." Solis shrugged. Hephestus nodded greatfully and flashed away. Athena walked over, just behind Raf who ran over to give Miko a hug. Athena turned to me and Solis and I could tell she was trying to figure something out. "Tell me jackson, how did you become a prime?"

"I am the Guardian of the key to vector Sigma." I explained as I pulled the key out from under my parka. "I saved Optimus Prime from the deceptions after he sacrificed his memories to halt gaea's father Unicron. Primus was impresses by my deeds and I was made a prime upon restoring Optimus's memories. This was around four months ago when gaea was also rising." Athena nodded at that then turned and looked at Solis. "would the mist effect you?"

"The what? " Solis asked in confusion.

" No, it doesn't effect cybertronians." I told Athena. "She'd need a pretender modual."

"Meh,easy." Solis shrugged and began to pull metal and small devices from her subspace. She then started to assemble them. "It'd take a day at the most."

"fare thee well." Athena said before flashing out.

"stay still and close your eyes." mum instructed. With a golden flash, the thrown room was empty. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tfp child of the moon

CH5: revelations.

If there's one thing I hate more than rapists and decepticons it's flash travel. Asides the blinding light you can see through your eyelids, it feels like your bones are vibrating, your organs are being pulled inside out and you're about to drop off a cliff while upside down. When we finally arrived, Miko and Raf fell to their assess while trying to hold down their lunch. Solus shrugged, clearly unaffected and I shuddered. Mum looked at Miko with sympathy and gave Raf a look which said "toughen up boy."

Within seconds the hunters rushed over, many drawn arrows and aimed at solus. "Hold your fire, solus is here to help jackson." mum told them. I gave her a greatful smile.

"Uh, hi. I'm solus, prime of forges, wisdom and inventions. Only female prime and Jack's mentor and companion." she introduced herself happily. I looked down, I knew what that term meant on cybertron and I wasn't happy about it, I felt like aphrodite about now and that says a lot.

"Jackson, are you alright? " mum asked me. I shook my head." Jackson, tell me now."

"it's to do with solus." I gulped. "can we discuss this privately, it concerns us three." she nodded and we went to her cabin and locked the door after telling the hunters to stand guard outside and Not to easedrop.

"So, what's going on? " mum asked sternly, if she wasn't a god most wouldn't take her 12 year old form seriously.

" Solus labeled herself as my, companion." I gulped.

Mum glared at me. "Mind out of the dung!"

"No, he is correct." solus smiled as she continued to tinker with the unfinished pretender modual. "I signed myself up to be spark bonded to the next declared prime after Optimus left cybertron."

"Whats spark bonded? That is in your this title jack." mum said evenly.

"marriage, it's marriage. " I croaked while looking down." Right now, I need to get some rest, I feel like I ran over cybertron again." mum nodded in understanding, she knew that when she was made an Olympian the power she received knocked her out for a bit. I had just enough energy to get to my bed and pass out on top of it. When I woke up I was upside down and tied by my left foot. I was hanging from a rope between two trees, roughly two stories up. I sighed and reached up, grabbing the rope and began to cut at it with my daggers. I fell to the ground hard as I let out a pained yelp.

I heard laughter and saw thalia, pheobe and a few newer hunters laughing at me. I looked down and saw that they somehow managed to get a tutu over my pants. I chuckled at that, not really caring too much, I've had worse.

"Hey, nice one." I smiled as I pulled off the tutu. "that's me fifty three, hunters forty nine." pheobe gave me a Stern look. "What?"

"Your forcing someone into marrying you? " she asked sternly.

" I swear on the river styx I am not." I stated sternly. Thunder rumbled above signaling the oath is set. The hunters looked at me, probably expecting me to burst into flame or drop dead. When I didn't pheobe gave a sigh of relief.

"then what's going on with solus? " thalia asked sternly.

I sighed." She swore upon the allspark that she would spark bond with the next prime." thalia rolled her eyes and said something about solus acting like a male.

"So, how long was I out? " I asked.

" all yesterday, sun came up an hour ago. " pheobe explained. I nodded, of all the hunters, pheobe is probably the most friendly towards me, often saying I'm like her annoying little brother. Which I guess is sort of true since mum sees the hunters like daughters." OH, by the way, there's a girl here to see you."

"Please Don't let it be an aphrodite girl" I groaned.

"No, she's calling herself Sadie Arcee Smith." thalia explained. I perked up at that.

"where? " I asked." She's a Dear friend of mine. "

" big house, brought a guy called Optimus and a few others with her." Caroline explained. I didn't know her that well as she's a new hunter and it seems was friendly enough.

"Thanks, gotta go bye" I smiled as I rushed off towards camp. I really hoped Arcee wouldn't be d passed off at me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tfp son of the moon

Jack POV

I was really starting to hate my luck this morning. I woke up being pranked, I almost got hit by a stray arrow by a new camper and now I just finished getting lectured by Arcee who was using a remote body.

"okay, okay, I get it, call first then run for my life." I sighed. "But using cell phones around demigods is like putting up a sign saying" hey, free good, come eat me" for monsters"

"Jack, how come you had never told us in the past? " Arcee asked softly, completely different to her rant from before.

" you're already fighting one war, you shouldn't need to fight in another." I tried to explain.

"Jack, your my partner if your involved, so am I. " Arcee defended.

" And what do you mean by Panthers? " my mother demanded as she walked in.

" Who are you? This is a private conversation! " Arcee snapped. Oh boy mum looked pissed .

" ahh, cee she is lady artemis, goddess of the hunt, moon and child birth." I explained.

"So, that's your other mum? " Arcee asked, shocked slightly. Mum nodded sternly." Sorry, I had no clue."

"Simple mistake, now explain what you mean by partners." mum requested.

"Arcee is Jackson's guardian when it comes to cybertronian matters and helps sometimes with recon." Optimus explained. While Arcee looked like her Sadie hologram, Optimus looked like a black haired man in his mid 40s,wearing a blue shirt with red over jacket, boots and black pants. "she on a personal level would be considered a friend."

"Jackson,is that true?" Mum asked suspicious of Optimus.

"Yes mother, Optimus rarely if ever tries to hide facts unless it is to protect others." I explained.

"Typical lying male." mum muttered. Can't blame her, it took me a while to trust the bots too.

"So, now that's all sorted, Jack, you coming? " Arcee asked. I was torn here, on one hand, I wanted to help the bots, on the other, I had to stay and help my family.

" I'm sorry Arcee, but I'm needed here too, I've talked with the hunters and they've given spot on descriptions of arachnid who's been following them, not to mention they're like sisters to me, I can't just let them face her alone." I explained. Arcee gave a sad nod in understanding. "Sure the Guardian of the hunt can manage, but barely, he had to flood the place to stop her."

"Jackson,if this is what you wish, we shall not hold you back." Optimus explained with a slight nod.

"I'll visit, Prime's honor." I smiled slightly.

"till all are one jackson." Optimus nodded.

"please keep mum safe from the cons." I requested.

"I shall make sure June is safe, you have my word." Optimus smiled.

"I'll go check on Raf." I smiled, I knew he was off and talking with bumblebee near the dock. I walked outside and towards the dock, Raf and be had taken a canoe out and were pretty good at it really. I noticed percy was sitting on the Beach so I walked over to him.

"Hello percy." I smiled, I feel like an asset for being ruse to him when we first met, turns out a lot of the hunters like him as a bigger brother or father figure, asides Phoebe who blames him for zoe's death.

"OH, hey jack." he replied as he glared at the same blonde girl from the other day, she was making out with some blonde skinny guy.

"What do you have against her? "I asked softly, it was obviously something.

" That's just the girl who won my heart then led me on for a few years and laughed in my face when I proposed to her." percy muttered angerly. "for a daughter of Athena she acts like a love spawn." I knew what he meant, I once knew an aphrodite girl who kept charm speaking me into liking her, when it wore off, let's just say that was the first time I punched a girl.

"well it's her loss man." I shrugged. "You pulled the impossible a few times, according to thalia you once jumped into Tarterus to save her."

"Yeah a look how that turned out." he sighed. Well, shit, mum must of been shocked when this was explained to her. The guy's heart was broken by a girl.

"Come on, let's see if we can get a prank war going against her then? "I asked. I may be responsible and calm, but I do like a good prank. Especially smokescreen's versions of them too. Percy looked up with a smirk and nodded, oh this is going to be so good! 


	7. Chapter 7

Vote for next story!

This story will be continued but first, I'm holding a vote for which story you want to see next.

Pokemon: worlds collide (mass Nintendo)

Welcome to the world of Pokemon! A wonderful world filled with magical and mysterious creatures called Pokemon! Humans and pokemon have coexistence for countless generations and are an everyday part of life. Well, for most that is, the past few weeks hundreds of people have appeared from world's very different to our own. Join Ash, Link, Samus and Mario as they try to solve the mystery of the unknown and return everyone home!

What belongs to monsters, returns to monsters. (PjHOO, rosario vampire)

Percy jackson isn't an ordinary demigod, what if he was the descendant of a Japanese monster called a Yuki onna. How will he, nico and Annabeth deal with going to a school of monsters while trying to bring coexistence between three worlds?

Ghostbusters ectopocalypse (ghostbusters and Danny phantom)

After a job gone wrong, the demon lillith merges the human and ghost worlds, the ghostbusters turn to an unlikely source of help, Danny phantom. With the world falling into the chaos will humanity prevail? And will slimer finally get enough to eat? 


	8. Chapter 8

Son of the moon

CH 7

I own nothing.

[Jack POV]

Everything was all set. Percy and I had set up a pretty good prank. Percy had controlled some water from the ocean so it was in a floating blob above where we asked Annabeth to go to for a talk. I was hidden in the trees with my bow at the ready and Solis by my side. With the use of her pretender Module she was a brunette girl about five foot nine, with a slight tan and electric blue eyes. Through her hair she had pink highlights in homage to her armor and looked remarkably simular to lady hestia for some reason. She also got permission from my mother Artemis to join the hunt with us given that hunting was one of my domains. Solis had her left hand formed into a blaster which was aimed at the blob of water. Percy was waiting under the water for Annabeth since he couldn't get wet.

As expected, Annabeth walked into the clearing with a ginger haired stocky guy who looked like he was could be a mini Roman Ranes.

"What is it seaweed brains? " the girl sneered. Now that pissed me off. No wonder Percy was crushed, he'd said her personality flipped upon breaking up with him.

" Oh nothing." Percy smirked as he let the water drop right as Artemis walked into the clearing, right in time to get soaked. "Artemis! I am so, so sorry!" surprisingly the force of the impact of water had sent Annabeth and her boyfriend back towards camp. Instead of being pissed the hell off, she just chuckled.

"Perceous it's okay, I thought you'd try something like that on her, I must say she deserved that, and you this." My mum admitted. Percy gulped, expecting to be hit in the jaw. When mum kissed him! I was so shocked that I fell out of the tree and onto the ground with Solis jumping down after me giggling. Mum turned and looked at my shocked expression. "Don't act so shocked, he IS the only acceptable male asides you jack."

"So,that's a yes?" Percy stuttered.

"Gods your a scatter brain, she obviously is" I sighed, they all looked at me funny. "Hello? Domain of spark bonds here, aka marriage?"

"Wait, your a god? " Percy asked me in confusion.

" Uh, close, I'm a prime, similar but there's less of us and we're more powerful." I shrugged as Solis nodded in agreement. "hey, don't worry, I'll bless this okay, but if you make her cry, I'll personally send you to Tarterus."

Percy nodded with a slight smile, obviously expecting nothing less. The sky rumbled, obviously grandad was pissed the hades off. Can't blame him really, apparently Percy did have a knack for angering the gods, especially Zeus and Ares. I sighed and with a golden flash artemis had taken us all to Olympus. The other gods were there, Ares, Zues, Apollo and demeter seemed rather pissed off while hera was beaming along with Perseidon and hestia.

"PERCOUS WHAT IS THIS OUTRAGE?! " Zues boomed as electricity crackled around him.

" Father! "Artemis snapped back." You can not speak to my fiancé that way! "

" HE IS ONLY A DEMIGOD! "Zues boomed. I'd had enough of this. I summoned my bow and shot Zues with an arrow, right where Apollo is often shot too. I let out a high pitch squeak, I was really pissed off at him.

" Grandfather, shut up! " I shouted. Hermies and Apollo cringed as Hera smirked and Ares laughed." Mum has made her choice and been Givin my blessing as well so suck it up! "

" JACKSON DARBY! " Zues roared in anger." YOU SHALL PAY! " he hurled a blot of lighting at me and I shot it with an arrow, stopping it dead." HOW DARE YOU?! "

Mum growled at Zues as she summoned and aimed her bow as percy uncapped riptide and got into a fighting stance." FATHER! My son is just doing as he was taught, being he is a prime means he is a god too, he can give his blessings you power hungry male! "

Solis smirked at that." True, he's like my X mechfriend Megatronus prime, a jerk. " Athena looked annoyed.

" I call a vote to kill the primes! " Zeus thundered as he slammed down his master bolt.

" No! " everyone snapped at him.

" Husband, I wish to see them happy, I give them my blessings." hera spoke up. Zues groaned but nodded anyway. Clearly seeing arguing was getting him nowhere. "Furthermore, I'm calling for a divorce."

"But hera!" Zeus gasped.

"DON'T YOU BUT HERA ME! " she shouted." I SAW YOU AND THAT FLOOZY LAST NIGHT. WE. ARE. THROUGH! " with that she pulled off her wedding ring and snapped it in two before throwing it at Zues's face. The entire room went silent before Ares started to chuckled at his dad's luck. Hera then turned to artemis and percy." You two have my blessings. I hope that you two have a better marriage than I did, since I know percy is loyal to the flaw, you shouldn't have any troubles." Both percy and my mum nodded with large smiled.

"FINALLY MY SON'S GETTING MARRIED! " Perseidon whooped happily and hades gave a half hearted chuckle at his brother's antics.

" Easy dad, I think you're making some off weather." percy chuckled.

Solis then turned to me with a coy grin. "Speaking of weddings, we need to have ours." unfortunately aphrodite overheard and knew of cybertronian weddings since it fell partially into her domain. She called "Ha! Jack's getting laid!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Tfp son of the moon

I own nothing.

Currently, it had been four weeks since we had set out with both hunts. Sierra summers had joined mum's hunt, she isn't exactly liked though since her mum is the titaness Leto, making her my aunt and she was pretty talented with a bow but rubbish with anything else. Unfortunately we also found a certain son of Mars, Vincent Smith. Turns out mum wanted to keep an eye on him so, I'm forced to put up with him. He currently has the hang of knives but not bows, also, he's still a grade A jerk and still annoyed at the choice we gave him after he tried to hit on Thalia. Turned into a jackalope or serve as the pack mule. Then there was Sari sumdac, the only demigod child of Hera, oh boy was zues pissed off at that one. Since he forbid mum from letting the girl join the hunt, I let her in mine, making it in total, Vince, sari, Jenny Stuart the daughter of Apollo who was sadly raped by an abusive step father (currently putting up with a immortal punishment thanks to how I reacted to him) and surprisingly we've got Sam Madeline, daughter of Medusa and Donissious, she didn't have the stone glare like her mum but she did have snake hair. Currently, we had set up in Washington DC as the fates demanded that the mortals know of the godly world if we want to survive an upcoming war. To the conference we had me, mum, Lady hera, Miko, Percy, Zues, Athena, Solis and Apollo to send the sun in the opposite direction if they needed further convincing. We were literally sitting out the front of the Whitehouse waiting for Hecate to drop the mist.

"So, how much longer? " Miko asked as she sat in front of her sister Hera.

" Not much longer, the spell is complex after all." Athena admitted as she watched an owl sleeping in a tree.

"Well I can't wait to show them how awesome I am." Apollo bragged "Because I'm awesomer than you all."

"Awesomer isn't a word moron." Athena retorted. I sighed and both me and mum stabbed Apollo with arrows, making him squeak. Neither of us liked him much anyways, mum for him hitting on her hunters and being a man whore and me for him being an ass and hitting on the hunters who are like my sisters.

"The mist is down." Zues stated bored from his thrown.

"How can you tell? " I asked, I wasn't as sensitive to things as some gods are, like Persiodon could tell what's going on almost anywhere underwater but I'm limited to cybertronians, game and mild creatures, although the moon is helpful, I'm faster, more agile and stronger at night, unless it's a new moon, then it's just dark day time for me.

"The mortals are reporting flying horses in the sky and a dragon over salt lake with a girl in pink riding it." zues chuckled.

"Leo and calypso." percy sighed. I had no idea who they were but it was obvious that he knew them.

"Halt! " we heard someone shout, it was a mortal in a black suit with a handgun aimed at us. Zues rolled his eyes and hera scoffed.

" I'll handle this." I told them. I stood up and had a gun pointed at me, mum growled at the man. "Stand down, we're here to see the president."

"Who are you?!" the man demanded.

"Agent jackson Darby." I said simply. The man froze briefly then checked with someone on his walkie-talkie.

"Who are they?" the man demanded.

"Agent Miko Nakidia." Miko piped up.

"Zues got of the sky, thunder and lightning." my arrogant grandfather huffed. . "Hera, goddess of marriage and family." hera smiled kindly but it was forced, the guy probably cheated on his wife or something.

"Artemis, goddess of the moon, childbirth, maidens, archery and the hunt." mum explained proudly, but obviously annoyed at the man.

"Apollo, God of the sun, archery, music and I'm awesome. " my uncle bragged, earning a punch in the gut by mum.

" I'm Athena, goddess of wisdom, owls, battle tactic and crafts." Athena stated simply, much less of a bragger than my uncle.

"Solis prime, wisdom, forges and inventions." my wife to be smiled happily.

The man raised an eyebrow and scoffed but nodded at Solis, me and Miko. "Okay, agent Nakidia is this a prank? Bot gods I get, no offense Solis, but greek gods?" he scoffed again. Lighting danced over zues as he began to get mad.

"So, we're not real are we?! " Zues growled in anger as storm clouds formed in seconds." We came here to help you mortals in a upcoming war yet you laugh at us! "

" Grandfather, shut up." I growled as my bow formed in my hands and I pulled the string back, making a arrow of silver light form. He instantly backed down, not intent of loosing the other testicle. "Mum, please don't shoot Obama, I know you hate men but arrows don't solve everything."

"Jack,i won't, I'm not like father where everything must obey me or die, how shallow do you take me for?" she asked agitated that I'd say such a thing.

"I'll still need proof." the man stated nervously.

Mum nodded and snapped her fingers, making a dear appear which looked confused by how it got there. Apollo smirked and snapped his fingers, summoning a radio set and a CD which I instantly shot, I don't want to listen to his son Justin Bieber's horrid singing. Zues summoned a giant eagle and Athena summoned a flock of owls. Hera summoned her peacock which sat happily at her side but scwarked at the guard.

"Uh, you guys better come see this." the guard spoke into his Mike. Soon there was about Nineteen guards and s dozen scientists around us asking questions. Apollo being a showoff that he is kept summoning different CDs for the guards. Athena, zues and apollo did however form a small orb of pure energy contained within a forcefield that they gave to a scientist as a show of good faith. Basically it's a tiny chunk of the sun with lightning holding it stable, it was 100% safe and would run America indefinitely by mortal standards, or about 5348300 years. Eventually a black limo under heavy guard showed up. Out stepped Barak Obama and Michelle Obama.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Obama stated as he addressed the gods and Solis. "Agent Darby, could I please have a explanation?" Athena looked like I'd shoot the man. After all I'm technically a god now.

"Certainly, the cybertronian God Megatronus, ancestor of Megatron, has been recruiting some pretty nasty monsters, evil gods and titans to try and overthrow earth, the fates told us that it's reveal ourselves to the mortals or we're gonna all die." I explained.

"So, what did these gods inform you then? "Obama asked in confusion.

" Simple, they're my family, I was a demigod, son of artemis." I explained briefly. "Miko is a demititan, daughter of Kronos."

"Wait, was?" Obama asked in confusion.

"I'm kinda a god now, I've been made a prime, I'm not cybertronian but I've got a place on their council." I explained.

"Oh gods, dad's here." Michelle groaned.

"Hey Michelle." apollo smiled with a wave.

"Hun, your dad's a god? " Obama asked in shock.

" Well I did say I had family issues." Michelle admitted.

"Anyway, continue? "Obama asked, awkwardly.

" Okay, Agent Rafael is Athena's son. Agent William fowler is Hermes son, Percy there is my new step-dad since he's engaged to my godly parent artemis." I explained.

"I thought she was a man hater? " Michelle asked then looked at me in confusion, trying to figure out how I'm even existing.

" Percy's one of the very few acceptions, me being the other, also incase you're wondering, yes artemis is my real mum, I've got two, it's not unheard of for demigods to have two biological mothers. I mean look at Steve Jobs son of Athena or even William Shakespeare, son of aphrodite and legacy of Athena. Not to mention Matt Smith, Son of one of Apollo's muse daughters." I explained. "Then we've got impossible like Miko, she's the daughter of Kronos and when he rose four years ago, she went from newborn to teenager in two days."

"Yep,impossble but true." Miko piped up. "Also jack, I think Vince is fucking with your alarm clock again."

"Thanks clock brains." I joked.

"You're welcome arrow brains." she laughed. Michelle looked terrified of her, after all, Miko is the daughter of a titan.

"So, you're telling me that greek gods are real and that Megatron's grandpa is going to try to kill us and will probably succeed unless we work together? " Obama asked. I nodded." Okay, how do we stop them? " 


	10. Chapter 10

Tfp son of the moon

I own nothing

Jack POV.

I was back in Jasper, more specifically my former school since I was not allowed to be here any more. God and all. The entire school was in the gym for the entire volunteers, candidates and explanation thing. My small group of hunters were sitting to the side of the gym. Sari, Sierra, Jenny and Sam were all fidgeting slightly while Miko kept a close eye on vince even though she's not part of the hunts and is the champion of hera. Raf was in the third row in his usual attire and a lot of parents also showed up for this just to see what's up.

Principle Smith, daughter of the goddess Athena cleared her throat in the microphone, silencing everyone.

"First of all, welcome back to another year of school at Jasper memorial high, for those of you who don't know me, I'm principle Smith, now as you all probably know the godly world was revealed a few days ago, I myself am a demigod, not as powerful as most but I'm still combat worthy." miss Smith explained, earning a few giggles from the students. "anyway, I'd like to tell you all that there is to be no discrimination between demigods, normal humans or magical creatures so long as they abide the rules and laws." she then looked briefly in Vincent's direction. Then continued. "today we've also got the hunters of Olympus visiting, please don't flirt with them, they're all under vow. On a side note, due to popular request from last year, there are low Latin, greek and German language courses available to attend."

I sighed slightly as I sat on a chair behind the stand off to the left side. I just hope that Vince keeps out of trouble, I don't like him but I don't exactly want uncle Mars after me for harming his son.

"to explain some things I've got jack here, son of the goddess artemis and current God of the hunt, marriage and wilderness." miss Smith explained as she moved off to the side slightly and I took the stand somewhat nervously.

"Hey, like miss Smith said, I'm Jack, up until a few months ago, yeah I was relatively normal, for a demigod at least, I'm one of the lucky ones, life as a demigod is tough, we're hunted down by monsters, angry gods and Rouge demigods, many of you are probably thinking, jeeze this guy's nuts." I joked, earning a slight laugh from the mortal students while the few demigods grimly nodded. "Well unfortunately it's not the case." I snapped my fingers and summoned a spartan style shield and spear. "These are Sylestial bronze, a godly metal, to mortals it's harmless, passes through the body like it was smoke, seriously, a mortal could try to cut themselves with it and nothing would happen, monsters, gods, titans and many other nonmortal beings can be harmed by this." with a flash the weapons vanished. "There's a few other metals like this, Imperial gold is the same but explodes when broken or snapped, stygian iron harms both mortals and non mortals alike and burns souls, luckily it's used only by hades kids, then there's orithian silver, a titan metal which explodes, harms anything and often leaves nasty scars." I cringed slightly at that, been on the receiving end of a titan's spear before. "also, since the mist is now gone, moot, finito, you may start to see odd creatures roaming around, things like snake legged ladies, bull people, giant hounds, anything, just a safety precaution for this is to simply avoid them, don't say the name of what it is, especially around demigods, for instance, If you were to say the real name of the one eyed humanoids, one would probably show up, not fun, lots of clean up." the mortals looked sick and a few boys looked at others evilly. I rolled my eyes slightly at that behavior.

I pulled a list from my pocket "Also, I'll be calling out the names of a few demigods, they're NOT to be discriminated against at all. Mike Natt son of hecate the goddess of magic. Brody Salv son of zues? God of the sky and lighting" I raised an eyebrow at that, seems grandad can't keep it in his pants. "Maria Jones daughter of Venus, huh, Roman demigod. Anyway, daughter of Venus goddess of love and desire. Nathan mortines son of zues." wow grandad KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS! "Melissa stain, daughter of demeter. Johnathan and Rick Moores, sons of Apollo. Elisabeth riddle, daughter of Nyke and granddaughter of Hercules. Mario Di Angelo, son of Athena, hey, I know your grand uncle Niko Di Angelo, son of hades." mario smiled at that. "John Cain, son of ares. Annie nyes, daughter of hephestus. Bridget McGonagall daughter of Apollo, huh guess that makes you my cousin." I gave a loose shrug. "Finally Eliza Stuart, daughter of," I raised my eyebrow, I need to have a chat with grandfather. "Jupiter." I finished and the paper evaporated into silver light. "Listen it's your choice if you want to or not but Roman demigods can go to New Rome, setup in LA and Greeks to camp halfblood in New York, anyone who wishes there is also positions open in the hunters of artemis, Spartans of Olympus run by Clarissa LA rue, and my hunters of Olympus. These groups are open to almost anyone, I won't lie though, people die in these groups, the hunters of artemis are especially dangerous as they're the monster hunters, the Spartans are Rouge hunters and Ares support troopers, my hunters are Frontline fighters, so don't join if you've got a family, please, now before I hand you back to principle Smith I'd also like to say that the demigods for everyone's protection will be put in a separate sports class due to twitch reflexes."

I then nodded to the principle and let her take the stand again. By the end of the day, I'd had three applications to join my hunt. Johnathan, Rick and Brody all wanted to join, so I gave them the slips for their parents, don't want anyone to worry if they disappeared without notice.

When I flashed to the camp I was tackled into a hug by someone who should be dead. "Z-Zoe?" 


End file.
